


[podfic] a little girl's dream

by reena_jenkins



Series: grow up mean [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy Insert, Crossover, Established Relationship, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Moving On, Multi, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Vampire Slayer(s), a little angsty, a little cracky, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Buffy is not Anna and Anna is not Buffy.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Buffy Summers/Carter Verone
Series: grow up mean [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] a little girl's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little girl's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888190) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, a little cracky, a little angsty, it's weird, Moving On, Threesome, Established Relationship, Prompt Fic, Vampire Slayer(s), Buffy Insert, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY 

**Music:** [House of Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuliCkN2oic), as performed by Panic! at the Disco  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:30:43  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_FaTF\)%20_a%20little%20girl's%20dream_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
